


In Dreams

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cockwarming, Dark, Dark fic, F/M, dark bucky barnes, dark!, dark!bucky barnes, dark!fic, dubcon, noncon, somniphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Bucky comes home.Warnings: non(dub)con sex, somniphilia, hint of cock warming.This is dark(ish)!Bucky Barnes and explicit. 18+ only.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 597





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Short but not sweet. I’ve chosen to neglect my original work because I suck and it’s just not working out like I want it to so I’m taking a breather for the day. That being said, I hope you like this.
> 
> Anyway :) Please leave a thought/comment/feedback if you can and enjoy. <3

She was on the couch. As she was every time he came home. A whole two weeks away and he found her just the same. She couldn’t sleep in the bed without him, that’s what she said. It was sweet and even a little sad.

Bucky closed the door, sure not to let it bang clumsily against the frame. He slid the chain into place as he moved quietly around the apartment. The small throw was tangled between her legs, her ass peeked out from beneath the long tee. Her back was to him as he watched the subtle rise and fall of her breath.

He hung his jacket on the rack and untied his grimy boots. He left them on the mat as he stood and neared the couch. She looked cozy, even if her face was buried against a square pillow. The curves of her body drew him in. Less sweet and innocent, more sensual and tempting. 

He pulled his tee over his head as he stopped beside the couch. He dropped the cotton to the floor and undid the fly of his jeans. A twitch. He was getting hard looking down at her. So unaware of his presence; his admiration; his sudden need.

He undressed and left his clothes in a pile on the carpet. He soft snore urged him on. He thought about stopping, about letting her sleep. It was a long two weeks. He missed her. Thought of her in that dark tower, his sniper in the window; his only friend. An old, resented ally. A part of him worse than the vibranium gifted him by his former keepers.

He was careful not to jostle her. He wasn’t sure why. If she woke, he was certain she’d easily acquiesce. The pic she’d sent him last night, the hem of tee against her thigh, hinting at what was just a few inches away, barely hidden by the grey cotton, suggested as much. 

He eased himself onto the cushion and pressed his naked body to hers. He ran his hand along her side and down her hip. He tugged at the throw three times before it loosened. It slipped from between her legs and he tossed it over his thigh to the floor. A soft whoosh and her breathing was the only sound left to keep pace with his heart.

He tickled her thigh. He thought of how she would squirm and squeal if she were awake, but she wasn’t. She slept still. Her leg twitched but nothing significant. Not enough to jolt her back to the world. He pushed up the tee and moved his hand between their bodies to cup her ass. His cock brushed against her. It sent a thrill through him. He squeezed, surprised that she still did not stir.

He snaked his hand along her hip and around her. He hovered just above her vee before tenuously touching her. He felt the soft hair, carefully trimmed. She looked forward to his return. He drew circles in the fine curls and inhaled the scent of her hair.

His hand drifted lower to the inside of her thigh. He pushed her legs apart and felt around. Her snores caught in her throat and he froze. Asleep. His heart hammered against his chest as he propped himself up on his metal elbow and watched his hand delve deeper as he explored her folds. She was wet in seconds. He paused and listened. Still…sleeping.

He should wake her. Stop and act like he’d just laid down beside her. Like he’d just got home and was tired. He _was_ tired but he was also insatiable. He wanted her. More than the first night they’d been together. When he was shy and she guided him. Led his hesitant hand until he was not so afraid to hurt her. He would never.

He lifted her leg further and tilted his pelvis. His cock slipped between her thighs and grazed his wet fingers and her pussy. He groaned and touched his tip, pressed it between her lips. He felt her arousal. Her unconscious response to him. 

He held his breath as he moved his hips and used two fingers to spread her. He guided his cock between his index and middle finger. His tip was there, just a little more and he’d be inside. He looked at her. He face was no longer deep in the pillow, though she hugged it tightly. Her head was tilted back and her parted lips allowed her thick breath to escape in rasps. Almost like moans.

He slid inside of her and was surprised by his own loud gasp. She was tight and warm and she clung to him deliciously. He impaled her inch by inch and his voice got louder until it died in his throat. He was at his limit; physically, mentally. He never realized how much he needed her until he was away so long.

He turned his arm and shoved it under her. The vibranium pushed beneath her and he hugged her chest, his metal fingers kneaded her tit through the cotton. He gulped as he pulled back and thrust slowly. Once, twice, three times. He stopped and relished the feel of her around him. His body shook and he closed his eyes.

Her name floated from his lips. His hips rocked again as he pushed her pelvis back. It eased his thrusts and he didn’t stop this time. Couldn’t, really. He sensed a change; in her breath, in her body, in the arch of her spine, but he just didn’t care. 

He wanted her, he had her, and he was going to take every bit of her until she had every bit of him.

-

You slept heavily. Late nights added up and you barely recalled falling asleep on the couch. Your head was hazy and you dreams were barely more than static. Choppy story lines, familiar and unfamiliar faces, vague and heightened emotions. Reality was a blur in the back of your mind. The curtains were firmly shut.

And then it became clear. The tickle in your stomach, no your thighs, wait, deeper. Right at your core. Subtle at first, but persistent. Intensifying until it was impossible to ignore. The buzz filled you and the goosebumps pricked. You heard your voice and another. Heavy breaths, more than just your own.

More. You were completely full. Filled to the brim with delight. With something so very familiar. A sensation you missed. A warmth you knew well. You welcomed it. It felt so real. This dream. It was as if he was really there with you. As if he was truly touching your body.

Your lashes fluttered and you gasped. The light blue cushion faced you as the couch rocked beneath you. You were awake but it still felt like a dream. You let go of the square pillow as the vibranium finger squeezed your tit. As the flesh met yours again and again.

You reached back and felt Bucky’s muscular thigh as he thrust into you over and over. You arched as you welcomed him. Too surprised to be repulsed. Your body combated your mind. The shock not enough to overpower the pleasure that flowed from him into you.

“Bucky…” You breathed and his hand moved.

He dragged his arm up between you and the couch and his vibranium fingers covered your mouth. His other hand released your hip and found your clit. You couldn’t pull away as he fucked you.

When you said his name again, it was trapped in his metal palm. His fingers tightened and he nuzzled against your neck. He shushed you as he carried on. His thick breaths were mixed with quiet grunts.

“I missed you,” He whispered and bent his head. His teeth grazed your shoulder and he bit down. You squeaked but it made no noise. You swallowed the sound and he sped up.

He leaned against you until you rolled onto you stomach. He went with you and his weight kept you pinned. He shushed you again and moved his metal hand. He played with your clit as he pulled one of your hands and then the other above your head. He brought them together as you let him guide you pliantly.

He’d never been like this. So determined, so…hungry. The sound of flesh grew louder as his fingers wrapped around your wrists and he squeezed. He pushed his elbow into the cushion as he kept your hands in his and he raised himself just a little. 

Harder. Harder. You could hear the force as much as you could feel it. The desperation, the impatience that had driven him to awaken you thus. He sank into you again and again. Your body bounced between him and the couch. Your breath dampened the cushion beneath you and you couldn’t help the thrill that began to trickle down your spine.

You tried to hold your breath, tried to resist the twisted pleasure. It only made it worse as the pressure gathered. The heat burst all at once and you whined into the couch. You crumbled beneath him and the waves crashed against the wall again and again until you disassembled entirely.

You closed your eyes. _Was it a dream after all? _Your body didn’t feel like yours. Because it wasn’t, it was his. He was claiming it. Claiming you. You were his. You’d always been but he was taking all of you.

He slipped his arm from around you and let go of your wrists. His fingers stretched across your hair as his head fell down beside yours. He jerked into you sharply as his motion wavered and he growled as he came. So carnal, so hot, so…slick.

Your eyes shot open. Still out of breath, you struggled to find your voice as he slowed and stopped entirely. He stayed inside of you as his sweaty body melded to yours.

“B-Bucky…did you…a condom…” You’d never been with him without one. Call you prim, call you prudish, you practiced safety. Iyhad barely been six months. Everything else moved fast, this didn’t need to.

“I wanted to feel you,” He didn’t move as he settled on top of you. “Can you feel me?”


End file.
